ReComeçar
by Op.Cit
Summary: "Desistira facilmente também. E agora aquele homem estava ali, oferecendo-lhe a mão novamente". / Yaoi / ItachiSai / UA / Oneshot / Presente de Aniversário para yeahrebecca. Parabéns! \o/


**Disclaimer:** Naruto me pertence apenas no mundo de Nárnia. (?) **XD** *leva uma chinelada na cabeça*

**N/a: **Fanfic de presente de aniversário para Rebecca-sama. Espero que goste! Feliz aniversário! *sai correndo e pula em cima*

Essa fanfic não foi betada, então, por favor, perdoem os erros. E desculpa Hiei-san. **Ç.Ç**

* * *

"Quem sou? Onde estou? Que aconteceu? Não era com a mente que ele fazia estas perguntas angustiadas, nem elas chegavam a articular-se em palavras e frases. Essas urgentes indagações em torno da identidade, tempo e espaço estavam subterraneamente contidas naquela ânsia aturdida. Era como um homem que, despertando em um quarto escuro, procurasse às cegas num terror quase pânico, uma janela para o ar livre, para a luz"

**(Trecho do livro "Noite" – Erico Verissimo)**

* * *

As sirenes começaram a tocar e as ouço ao longe, mas cada vez mais perto. Isso fere meus ouvidos e faz com minhas têmporas latejem com mais intensidade. Fecho os olhos com força, tentando, em vão, não ouvir mais nada. Simplesmente esquecer tudo a minha volta. Não só o que vem de fora, mas o que vem de dentro também. Porque tudo fere. Machuca fundo. Mesmo com as pálpebras fechadas consigo perceber a luminosidade que ultrapassa as cortinas e preenche o local onde estou. De repente parece tão calmo e quente. Tão convidativo. Sinto-me cansado... Exausto, para ser mais exato.

A sua voz. Sim, é a sua voz que eu ouço me chamando. A sua voz sempre tão contida e calma – mesmo quando você está com raiva. Mas agora parece tão diferente. São os seus dedos que tocam a minha pele. Os seus braços que levantam meu torço numa tentativa de me fazer levantar e dizer que está tudo bem. Abro lentamente os olhos – as pálpebras pesam – e tento dizer que está tudo certo. Que agora eu entendi. Que você não precisa mais se preocupar. Mas nenhum som ultrapassa os meus lábios agora secos. É como se todas as cordas vocais tivessem se partido... Como algo dentro de mim - algo muito mais profundo - se partira há muito tempo atrás. Minha garganta está seca e é estranho porque sinto que algo escorre pelo meu rosto. São lágrimas? E não consigo dizer se são minhas ou suas. Você. Que delicadamente encostou seu rosto ao meu. Quero dizer aquelas pequenas gotículas que voltem, que voltem para dentro de mim para que então eu não me sinta tão seco e talvez possa te dizer algumas palavras bonitas. Mas dizer o quê?

Você me pergunta por quê? Não faça isso. Não pergunte, _não fale_...

Então eles chegam. Não sei quem são. Tudo é tão cansativo. Minhas pálpebras começam a se fechar novamente e alguém me diz para me manter acordado – já não sei se é a sua voz ou de alguns deles -, mas é tão difícil. O sono parece tão mais tentador agora. Você entende agora? Entende como eu me sinto? Entende como eu me sinto quando arrancam você de mim?

Você já não está no meu campo de visão e por fim consigo descansar. Há quanto tempo eu não me sentia tão leve... É uma sensação boa... De simplesmente começar a... não existir... Sumir... Aos poucos... Leve.

**oOo**

- Sai, você pode pegar os cobertores lá na sala?

O garoto se volta para o mais velho e depois de um momento o fitando, acena afirmativamente com a cabeça e deixa o aposento.

Itachi arruma os futons no centro do quarto e espera até Sai trazer os cobertores. Já era tarde e precisavam descansar um pouco. Os próximos dias seriam difíceis até que tudo estivesse pronto. Agradecia internamente por saber que a cama chegaria no dia seguinte. Por mais nipônico que fosse, futons não eram o que se poderia chamar de 'local confortável para dormir'. A mudança estava ainda no início e sabia que demorariam um tempo para se acostumarem com toda a situação. Não só o novo apartamento e a decoração, mas também o fato de aquele ser um grande passo na relação deles: a decisão de morarem juntos.

- Itachi-san. – Sai apontava os cobertores.

Itachi pegou-os e aproveitou para segurar as mãos de Sai, fazendo-o aproximar-se.

- Há alguma coisa errada?

Percebeu que o garoto estava um pouco quieto, mas o dia havia sido tão cheio que não tiveram tempo para conversar. Agora que estavam no quarto, enfim sós, resolveu que seria bom perguntar do que se tratava.

Sai observou-o por um tempo, quase sendo tragado por aquele olhar tão límpido do outro. Era fácil perder-se ali - foi o que pensou. E quando foi abrir a boca para responder a pergunta de Itachi, ouviu que o celular dele tocava.

- Deve ser o Sasuke. Espere-me aqui.

Ficou observando Itachi se afastar e sair pela porta do quarto enquanto atendia o aparelho. Seguiu para o banheiro e fechou a porta com cuidado após passar. Girou a chave e voltou-se. Quando deu com a própria face no espelho, um esgar de lábios - que se assemelhava a um sorriso - pode ser visto. Mas soava triste e era tão pesado, que sumiu em poucos instantes.

**oOo**

Pegou o aparelho que estava sobre a cômoda e discou o número que já havia decorado. Encostou-o ao ouvido e esperou.

**oOo**

- Que cor você vai querer nas paredes?

Itachi aproveitou que Sai estava no quarto para tomarem as últimas decisões juntos. Apenas as paredes do quarto estavam ainda sem pintura. Ele e Sai haviam conversado muito tempo antes de decidirem comprar o apartamento, que ambos pintariam juntos as paredes do quarto de casal. Sai disse que gostaria de fazer algo diferente e Itachi, conhecendo as habilidades do mais novo, achou uma ótima idéia.

Agora estavam ali, observando o local. O Uchiha parecia uma criança ainda se acostumando com a novidade. Desde cedo andava de um lado para o outro, coordenando tudo: o local certo dos móveis, a montagem. Tudo. Era o primeiro dia e ele, do jeito dele, empolgado. Mesmo agora, enquanto abraçava Sai pelas costas, Itachi ficava imaginando como ficaria o quarto quando tudo estivesse pronto.

Sai continuava apático, observando a parede onde a guarda da cama ficaria encostada.

- Então? – o Uchiha questionou novamente.

- Deixe assim. – respondeu sem ânimo, mas parecendo decidido.

- Mesmo? Não pensei que branco fosse uma cor que...

- Só deixe assim. – falou calmamente enquanto se desvencilhava daquele abraço acolhedor e caminhava até a porta.

**oOo**

Quando entrou no quarto Sai já estava deitado sobre um dos futons e parecia dormir. Ficou observando aquela face calma por um instante. Em nenhum momento se arrependia da decisão que tomaram. Era difícil admitir isso, mas amava aquele garoto. Nunca pensou que fosse algo que pudesse acontecer, mas vejam, estavam ali, morando juntos agora. Um sorriso bobo brotou nos lábios.

Ah, lembrou-se que precisava falar com Sai, mas vendo-o ali, tão sereno, não quis acordá-lo. Seria um pecado. Tirou a roupa e deixou-a sobre a cadeira. Logo depois seguiu até o lado do garoto e deitou-se também. Aconchegou-se ao outro corpo, tentando não acordá-lo. Não pôde se impedir de pensar que o outro parecia tão vulnerável daquela forma. Um corpo tão pequeno e leve. Instintivamente abraçou-o, como se quisesse o proteger de todo e qualquer mal.

Entretanto, algumas vezes o mal está mais perto do que imaginamos, descobriria mais tarde. Às vezes o mal está em nós mesmos. Às vezes o mal é simplesmente o nada, o 'não perceber', o 'não participar'. Mas como 'participar' sem realmente saber o que está acontecendo? E então o círculo vicioso de erros se forma.

**oOo**

Ouviu o telefone chamar três vezes até que ele atendesse.

"Alô, Sai?"

- Itachi-san?

"Algum problema?"

- Não.

Um pequeno silêncio se fez.

"Então, por que você me ligou?"

- Eu só queria saber que horas você vai chegar hoje? - pôde ouvir uma risada contida do outro lado da linha.

Itachi pensou que Sai sabia ser inocente até nas coisas mais simples. Aquela pergunta soava tão delicada, que não conseguiu se impedir de rir.

"Às cinco e meia já estarei em casa"

- Certo.

"Até lá!"

- Até...

**oOo**

Chegou extremamente cansado em casa. O dia havia sido cheio e não teve sequer um instante para poder parar e descansar, tomar uma água ou simplesmente sentar em sua cadeira, jogar a cabeça para trás e fechar os olhos. Era o vice-presidente da empresa agora, não poderia se dar esse luxo. Andou com passos largos até o quarto, e enquanto fazia aquele pequeno percurso lembrou-se que aquele era o último dia da mudança. Agora poderia dizer que tudo estava definitivamente pronto. Tanto que na próxima noite dariam uma janta para os amigos mais íntimos de Sai. Abriu a porta do quarto – que estava apenas encostada – e deixou a pasta sobre o banco estofado que ficava ao lado da entrada. Tirou o paletó e deixou sobre a cama, depois afrouxou o nó da gravata e foi só aí que viu. Na parede - que de tão branca chegava a ferir os olhos em determinadas horas do dia – onde ficava a cama, bem no centro, aquelas palavras em tinta preta, com uma letra incrivelmente desenhada e delicadamente inclinada para direita, um pouco arredondada:

"_Olha, eu sei que o barco tá furado e sei que você também sabe..._"

Enquanto tentava entender, a porta do banheiro se abriu e Sai apareceu no quarto, ainda secando os cabelos com a toalha.

- O que significa? – se virou para ele e apontou a parede.

- É só uma frase. – deu de ombros.

Não iria discutir por tão pouco. Ficou chateado por Sai não ter conversado com ele sobre aquilo, mas achou que não seria nada demais se o outro tivesse decidido como decorar o quarto sozinho. Afinal, era só uma parede – branca e com uma frase qualquer.

- Hm, cheiro bom. – sussurrou aspirando o cheiro que se desprendia dos cabelos úmidos do garoto.

- Claro, eu tomei banho. – sorriu de lado.

- Queria ter chego antes, então.

O menor aconchegou-se no abraço daquele homem, encostando a cabeça no peito dele. Tinha tantas coisas para falar, para perguntar. Estava confuso sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Mas apenas foi se deixando levar pelos movimentos, pelas carícias, como se estivesse sendo puxado pelas ondas do mar. Não era ruim, mas fazia com que sentisse perdido. Cada vez mais. Era um náufrago.

**oOo**

Cinco e vinte e um.

Era o horário que o relógio em cima da mesa de canto, perto à janela, marcava. Estava sentado em uma das cadeiras. A luz batia em suas costas, desenhando uma sombra suave e longa no chão. Pegou o instrumento mais uma vez. Suspirou. Não tinha muito tempo e sabia disso. Fechou os olhos e estendeu um dos braços. Perguntou-se se doeria.

**oOo**

- O apartamento de vocês ficou realmente lindo. – a garota de cabelos róseos parecia estar sendo sincera em seu veredito.

Estavam todos voltando para a sala depois de terem visitado cada cômodo.

- Mas Sai, eu ainda não entendi aquela frase no quarto de vocês. – ela continuou.

A barriga de Naruto, que estava mais à frente, fez um ronco alto.

- Acho que já está na hora de servirmos o jantar. – Itachi disse, enquanto seguia em direção a sala.

Como Sakura e Sai estavam mais para trás, os outros acabaram não ouvindo a pergunta da garota.

- Naruto! – ela ralhou.

- Ah, Sakura-chan. Eu não tenho culpa. Eu 'tô com fome.

Sasuke deixou um sorriso de lado transparecer.

- Ei teme, eu sei que você 'tá rindo.

A pergunta foi esquecida e todos passaram a se divertir durante o jantar. Sai havia feito boa parte da comida e todos o elogiaram.

- Já pode casar. – Sakura brincou.

- Vai ser uma boa esposa. – o loiro completou e recebeu em resposta um tapa na cabeça vindo da garota sentada ao seu lado.

- Seja discreto, Naruto. – fez uma cara feia e depois se voltou para o Uchiha mais velho. – E os seus amigos, Itachi-san? Já vieram conhecer o apartamento?

- Alguns deles são barulhentos demais, preferi deixar para outra ocasião.

- De barulhento já temos o Naruto por hoje.

- Ei teme, eu estou aqui e ouvi isso! – fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Hmpf. – sorriu de lado.

- Eu me pergunto se eles são assim tão intensos na cama também? – Sai deixou seu lado apático de lado por um instante.

A frase fez Naruto corar violentamente, mas Sasuke permaneceu impassível.

- Bem, a hierarquia já está bem definida. – o Uchiha mais novo explicou sem se importar.

Todos riram. Exceto Naruto, que ainda tentava entender o significado do que Sasuke havia dito.

- E aposto que você, otouto, é quem fica por baixo.

Ah, agora Naruto entendia. E corava violentamente novamente. Como aquela gente podia falar de sexo tão abertamente? Ele ainda considerava algo constrangedor, falar de sua situação com Sasuke e coisas assim.

"Só meso sendo um Uchiha ou o pervertido do Sai", pensou.

Enfim, tentativas de homicídio a parte, o jantar estava correndo calmamente. E o casal anfitrião parecia alegre com aquilo. Mas será a alegria o mesmo que a felicidade? Algumas coisas podem ser efêmeras demais. Demais.

**oOo**

- Sabe, eu ainda não entendi essa frase. – começou a desabotoar a camisa enquanto Sai puxava as cobertas para poder se deitar na cama.

- É por causa do quadro que eu terminei.

- Hm. E amanhã você me mostra?

- O quadro? Huhm.

Itachi terminou de tirar as roupas e se deitou também. Apagou a luz do abajur que estava na mesa de cabeceira ao lado e se virou para Sai.

- Você parecia feliz essa noite. Fiquei menos preocupado. – puxou-o para mais perto.

- Preocupado? Por quê? – exultou um pouco, esperando pela resposta.

- Não sei. Desde que nos mudamos você parece um pouco distante.

Como Sai não respondesse nada, continuou:

- Antes você parecia mais alegre por isso. Está arrependido? – questionou sem muita seriedade.

O mais novo aconchegou-se no peito de Itachi, encostando a testa ali e fazendo uma negativa com o rosto. Depois o abraçou e antes que dormisse ainda respondeu:

- Nunca.

Mas Itachi já estava dormindo quando aquela palavra ultrapassou os lábios frios do mais jovem.

**oOo**

Sentiu a pele do pulso ir para baixo com a pressão. Mais e mais... Até se romper. Então subiu até a altura de um terço do antebraço. Estava com os olhos fechados e os manteve assim. Aquilo ardia, mas o líquido quente que escorria fazia um pouco da dor passar. Baixou mais uma vez a lâmina. Mais um corte. Que horas seriam? Não teve coragem de abrir os olhos. Apertou o punho. Mais outro corte. De repente já eram tantos e a única coisa que sentia era o líquido quente contrastando com o corpo que ficava frio e estremecia.

**oOo**

- Itachi, seu pai está te chamando. – o assistente disse, quando o viu passar pelo corredor para ir embora.

- Eu prometi que chegaria cedo em casa. – resmungou baixo, mas percebeu que haviam escutado quando Sasuke respondeu.

- É só para falar sobre uns papéis da nova empresa, no máximo em meia hora você estará fora deste prédio.

Teve vontade de dar um daqueles petelecos que dava na testa do irmão quando este era mais novo, mas se conteve.

- Vai ver o Uzumaki hoje?

A porta do elevador abriu.

**oOo**

Deitou-se no chão. Inicialmente tinha planejado ir até o quarto, estava sentindo tonturas, mas não conseguiu caminhar direito e percebeu que acabaria caindo na metade do caminho. Optou por ficar ali no chão da sala. Estava sentindo frio também e estranhou o fato. Pelos seus cálculos ainda era verão e tinha sol do lado de fora. Que horas seriam? Da última vez que fitara o relógio já eram cinco e quarenta e cinco. Não entendia porque Itachi estava demorando tanto. Por que ele não podia cumprir ao menos aquela pequena promessa? Sentiu que as palmas das mãos estavam suadas quando apertou os punhos. Ou seria o sangue? Já não sabia mais diferenciar.

- Itachi... chegue logo...

**oOo**

Quando o médico apareceu no corredor Itachi voltou a ficar agitado. Foi até ele deixando as outras pessoas que estavam ali pelo mesmo motivo, para trás.

- Então, ele está bem?

O médico permanecia com uma face cansada e nada feliz. O nervosismo daquele homem a sua frente só fazia a notícia ficar cada vez mais presa em sua garganta.

- Bem, por sorte a ambulância chegou rapidamente e os enfermeiros fizeram um torniquete próximo aos pulsos, impedindo assim a circulação abundante de sangue.

- Sim, mas e como ele está agora?

- Acalme-se! – Sasuke apareceu ao lado do irmão. – Deixe o médico explicar.

- Eu não quero saber de explicações, eu só quero saber como ele está! – as palavras não soaram altas, mas era perceptível que estava nervoso e exaltado.

- Como eu estava dizendo – o médico continuou – os enfermeiros chegaram a tempo e fizeram as intervenções certas, mas isso não impediu que o paciente perdesse uma grande quantidade de sangue. Conseguimos estabilizar a situação, mas ele está muito debilitado e precisará ficar sob observação no hospital.

- Claro, é compreensível. – Sasuke começou a puxar Itachi de volta para a sala de espera, mas o médico chamou a atenção deles.

- Tem mais uma coisa.

Sasuke prestou atenção.

- A polícia vai querer saber sobre o caso. Na verdade já tem um policial na recepção. E vão querer que o garoto faça ao menos algumas consultas com o psiquiatra por precaução.

- Certo. Eu falo com policial e o resto... resolveremos depois. Obrigado. – Sasuke respondeu antes de dar as costas ao médico.

**oOo**

- Já se passaram três semanas e você não me disse uma palavra. – a médica encarou-o de forma inquiridora, mas fraternal.

Sai continuou fitando a janela. Já não estava no hospital, mas não havia voltado para o apartamento. Estava ficando na casa de Naruto enquanto Itachi ficava no apartamento de Sasuke. Evitava encará-lo. Evita encarar qualquer pessoa. Sentia-se estupidamente baixo.

- Então Sai, será que você não vai confiar nem um pouquinho em mim?

Sorriu. Confiança?

- Me falaram que você pinta quadros. Tem algum em especial?

**oOo**

- Você conseguiu resolver o caso com a polícia?

Naruto e Sasuke sussurravam, encostados na parede do canto extremo oposto em que Itachi estava naquela sala.

- Sim, o Shikamaru ligou para o cara e isso aliviou um pouco a situação.

- Toma, Itachi-san. – Sakura entregou um copo – É chá.

Depois que Itachi aceitou, com mãos trêmulas, ela sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá. Não havia mais ninguém, as poucas pessoas que sabiam do acontecido foram avisadas para não aparecerem.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. O Sai... sabe, ele tem essas coisas. Mas ele gosta muito de você...

Um curto silêncio se fez e só foi quebrado pela fala de Itachi:

- Obrigado.

Ela não sabia se era pelo café ou pelas palavras de consolo. Sentiu-se perdida diante daquele homem. Ele sempre tão controlador e centrado. Vê-lo se despedaçando bem à sua frente não era uma cena fácil de ser encarada. Não sabia como proceder.

- Itachi? – Sasuke chamou.

**oOo**

- Um barco perdido? Interessante. E tem algum significado a mais?

- Não sei. – continuava fitando a janela. O dia estava cinza.

- Nos últimos dias. Você me falou que houve a mudança. Como você se sentiu em relação a isso?

Sorriu ao lembrar-se de tudo. Os planejamentos, os sonhos. Mas foi justamente aí que percebeu que algo faltava, alguma coisa parecia muito errada, fora de foco. Vazio.

- Tem um livro. – fez uma pausa mais longa do que o desejado. – Um dos críticos disse algo interessante.

- E você pode me contar o que ele disse?

Mexeu os braços e descansou-os por cima das pernas. O leve movimento fez sentir as ataduras nos pulsos. Suspirou e fitou a médica. De repente as palavras se despejaram.

- A personagem será chamada, durante todo o transcurso da intriga, como _Desconhecido_; e esse elemento possui um duplo sentido revelador de dois extremos de um mesmo paradoxo: é um desconhecido no mundo que percorre fisicamente, é um desconhecido para si mesmo.

De repente o silêncio era palpável.

**oOo**

O apartamento estava limpo e qualquer outra pessoa que não soubesse do caso diria que era o primeiro dia dele ali. Estava tudo intacto como no primeiro dia. Itachi sentou-se no sofá e observou o relógio sobre a mesa de canto, perto da janela. Havia parado, marcando dois minutos para as seis.

_"Eu só queria saber que horas você vai chegar hoje?" _

_"Às cinco e meia..."_

Merda, por que ele não podia quebrar as regras de vez enquando? Quis chutar a própria face naquele momento, mas simplesmente levantou e seguiu até o quarto. Abriu a porta e observou o local vazio de qualquer ruído. Ficou segurando a maçaneta por um tempo e só observando. A cortina semicerrada possibilitava apenas uma entrada parca de luminosidade e através dela via os pequeninos flocos de poeira que pairavam no local. A cama estava feita. A parede branca, a tinta preta das palavras. As palavras... De súbito o sentido veio à tona. E o coração pesou tanto no peito que pensou que não fosse agüentar a dor. Como pôde ser tão estúpido a ponto de não perceber?

**oOo**

Era a primeira vez que pisava no apartamento depois do acontecido. Estava um pouco assustado antes de chegar, mas agora havia se acalmado. Ele e Itachi haviam conversado um pouco e quando chegaram também decidiram que entrariam sozinhos. Apenas os dois. Sasuke ainda insistiu, mas ele disse que estava tudo bem e por fim os outros aceitaram.

- Você está bem? Quer alguma coisa?

- Já faz um mês que eu saí do hospital. Não preciso mais de cuidados.

- Claro, eu só pensei que...

- Está tudo bem. – sorriu. – Acho que vou tomar um banho e depois descansar.

- Ok. Vou levar suas coisas para o quarto.

Seguiram em silêncio pelo corredor. Um silêncio quase de morte. Talvez já não tivessem mais o que falar um para o outro. Talvez já não tivessem mais nada em comum. Sai, que estava na frente, abriu a porta e antes de entrar observou o local à frente. Depois deu mais alguns passos, mas estacou na metade do caminho, ficando no centro do quarto. Itachi entrou e largou as malas no chão. Observou as costas do garoto e depois direcionou o olhar para o mesmo local em que ele observava.

A parede estava um pouco borrada onde antes havia uma aspa de fechamento. E uma letra diferente, tentando – em vão – imitar a primeira continuava a frase.

- Se está entre as aspas é porque a frase é de alguém. Não foi difícil achar.

Sai continuou em silêncio.

- Você sabia do final?

Viu o garoto balançar a cabeça numa negativa.

- Itachi-san... – a voz estava embargada e ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

Na parede, a frase havia recebido sua devida continuação.

"_Olha, eu sei que o barco tá furado e sei que você também sabe, mas queria te dizer pra não parar de remar, porque te ver remando me dá vontade de não querer parar também._"

Sai sentiu-se ser abraçado pelas costas com força. Agarrou aqueles braços e quis pedir para que jamais o soltassem.

- Tem mais. – Itachi sussurrou, soltando Sai e seguindo até a cama.

Havia uma folha dobrada ali. Itachi sentou-se e chamou Sai, que seguiu lentamente e sentou-se também. Ficaram frente a frente. O mais velho desdobrou a folha e começou a ler. A cada palavra dita, a sensação de que tudo fazia sentido aumentava. Mas era um sentido bom.

"Tão bom", eles pensaram ao meso tempo.

_"Olha, eu sei que o barco tá furado e sei que você também sabe, mas queria te dizer pra não parar de remar, porque te ver remando me dá vontade de não querer parar também. Tá me entendendo? Eu sei que sim. Eu entro nesse barco, é só me pedir. Nem precisa de jeito certo, só dizer e eu vou. Faz tempo que quero ingressar nessa viagem, mas pra isso preciso saber se você vai também. Porque sozinha, não vou. Não tem como remar sozinha, eu ficaria girando em torno de mim mesma. Mas olha, eu só entro nesse barco se você prometer remar também! Eu abandono tudo, história, passado, cicatrizes. Mudo o visual, deixo o cabelo crescer, começo a comer direito, vou todo dia pra academia. Mas você tem que prometer que vai remar também, com vontade! Eu começo a ler sobre política, futebol, ficção científica. Aprendo a pescar, se precisar. Mas você tem que remar também. Eu desisto fácil, você sabe. (...)"_

Sai sentiu uma dor incômoda no peito ao ouvir isso. Desistira facilmente também. E agora aquele homem estava ali, lhe oferecendo a mão novamente. Como fora tolo em não perceber o quanto ele lhe oferecia. Como fora tolo em achar que estava vazio, quando, na verdade, tinha alguém que completava todas as lacunas.

"_(...) E talvez essa viagem não dure mais do que alguns minutos, mas eu entro nesse barco, é só me pedir. Perco o medo de dirigir só pra atravessar o mundo pra te ver todo dia. Mas você tem que me prometer que vai remar junto comigo. Mesmo se esse barco estiver furado eu vou, basta me pedir. Mas a gente tem que afundar junto e descobrir que é possível nadar junto. Eu te ensino a nadar, juro! Mas você tem que me prometer que vai tentar, que vai se esforçar, que vai remar enquanto for preciso, enquanto tiver forças! Você tem que me prometer que essa viagem não vai ser à toa, que vale a pena. Que por você vale à pena. Que por nós vale à pena._

_Remar._

_Re-amar._

_Amar._

_Obrigado por me estender a mão amiga, amante e amável, obrigado por me amar também"._

Deixou a folha de lado e quando percebeu a total vulnerabilidade de ambos, puxou Sai para perto de si e abraçou-o com força. O menor simplesmente se deixou levar, os braços ficaram caídos ao lado do corpo.

- Olha – começou Itachi -, eu sei que tem muita coisa errada, mas não desiste assim. Ok? Porque eu também não vou desistir. A gente... Nós – sentiu os braços de Sai o abraçando também – Nós vamos achar um jeito juntos. Pode demorar uma semana, um mês, até um ano. Mas vamos achar um jeito juntos, ok?

Sai deixou-se afundar naquele abraço, e apertava o outro com a mesma intensidade.

- Obrigado! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, mas pela primeira vez teve a completa certeza de que era compreendido.

E de que _se compreendia_ também.

**oOo**

- E como você sente?

- Completo.

A médica sorriu.

- Eu não sei como ou por quê. – continuou - Eu não sei exatamente o que mudou.

- Talvez por que, da sua forma, você disse para ele como se sentia.

Sai observou-a com curiosidade.

- O maior erro da maioria dos casais é guardar o que sente. Por menos que seja, fale abertamente! Não deixe para depois. Afinal, ninguém tem o dom da adivinhação.

O garoto sorriu e tentou guardar aquela informação.

**oOo**

- Nossa, você não acha que aquele é o quadro mais bonito?

- É sim! E a frase também é linda.

Muitas pessoas comentavam o mesmo. De toda a exposição, o quadro com o barco era o que chamava mais atenção, apesar de ser o mais simples. Era certo magnetismo – talvez a frase mais abaixo ajudasse também.

"_Te peço pra não para de remar. Te ver remando não me cansa, e me contagia a remar, e remar mais e melhor, remar pra uma coisa boa, e pra um amanhã bom. Não olha pra trás, por que lá estão as nuvens da tempestade de ontem, que quase afundaram o nosso barco. Olha pra frente, que a água é cristalina, e o céu esta em um tom azul encantador, olhe o sol que nos aquece e nos privilegia com seu maior sorriso e olhe a praia linda e brilhante, que se as tempestades não voltarem, iremos desembarcar amanhã._"

Ninguém entendeu exatamente o significado daquilo, mas inconscientemente o texto exalava certa calma. E era indiscutivelmente belo.

- Sinto-me deixado de lado. – zombou enquanto se encostava ao lado de Itachi.

- Por quê? – sorriu enquanto o puxava para mais perto.

- As pessoas gostaram mais da sua frase do que do quadro. – sorriu.

Sentiu os dedos de Itachi procurarem os seus e quando encontram se entrelaçaram e apertaram as mãos. Aquele calor. Sim, era aquilo. Era isso que o completava e fazia com que tivesse a certeza de que jamais estaria sozinho novamente. Não era certo que ele e Itachi ficariam juntos para sempre, mas era certo que se compreenderiam. Mesmo que tudo mudasse, que todos se separassem, ainda haveria a compreensão. E isso já bastava para se sentir vivo e _feliz_.

* * *

Fiquei triste apesar do final feliz. Vai entender a autora. (é pirada! **e.ê**)

Então Rebecca-san, espero que você tenha gostado. Esforcei-me ao máximo para fazer um presente digno de ser chamado de 'Presente de aniversário para Rebecca-san **n.n'.**

Não vou colocar aqui todas aquelas coisas de feliz aniversário e blá blá porque vou mandar tudo isso por PM. (Haha, pensou que is se livrar das minhas redações é? Huahuahuaahua).

Então, algumas explicações:

Siiim, eu sei que coloquei muita coisa de outros autores aí, mas... mas... *chora*.

Primeiro, Erico Verissimo é rei. **u_ú** E esse livro ("Noite") não tem nada a ver com a fic, mas essa situação do personagem, de se sentir a margem das situações, apesar de ter suas motivações muito diferentes, é bem parecida. E o que o Sai fala para a médica é realmente o comentário de um crítico sobre esse personagem do livro. É um livro que eu indico. ***-***

Segundo. Sim, eu sei que já escrevi sobre frases na parede. **¬¬''** Mas vamos nos ater a frase. Todo o texto do barco é do escritor Caio Fernando Abreu (pra variar! **;]** ), mas a idéia da fic surgiu apenas com aquela primeira frase, que eu considero muito significativa. E o trecho abaixo do quadro na exposição, eu penso que seja de um fã ou algo assim, pois não encontrei no texto original. Se é que eu encontrei o texto original. E só eu sei o quanto procurei. **Ç.Ç**

Ah, e aqui vai um link (só lembrem-se de tirar os espaços) do tal quadro que o Sai pintou.

http: //twitpic . com/ 1oyv 92 (espero que apareça certinho! Ç.Ç Qualquer coisa me avisem.)

Enquanto eu procurava o texto original do Caio, encontrei essa imagem. Não sei de quem é (desculpem!), mas achei muito lindo e de certa forma parecia se encaixar na estória.

Bem, creio que é isso. Mereço reviews? Por favor, não me ignorem.

Bjo Bjo

**;****

P.S.: E desculpe pelo excesso de informações na fic, Rebecca-san. Não pense que não ouvi seus conselhos. Mas eu acho que nesse caso a situação é diferente. Bem, não sei. Mas espere realmente que tenha gostado.


End file.
